¿Comenzo mal?
by Alice And Jasper fic's
Summary: Alice es acusada por Jasper de un robo¿sera cierto eso? o solos era para hacer de el su mejor dia...  Historia de V.C de Puerto Rico


¿Comenzó mal?  
>JasperAlice. Humanos.

Camine bastante desorientada por la habitación. Cuando vi mi cabello en el espejo solo pude rodar los ojos y suspirar más que molesta. De nuevo tendría que lavarlo, aunque había sido ayer en la noche que me había bañado con esmero, pero mi cabello rebelde. Vi hacia la cama y Jasper miraba por la ventana con una cara de confusión que no se la podía. Diablos, no sabía que había podido pasarle para que en la noche ni siquiera me rodeara con sus brazos. Cerré la puerta del baño y me bañe de nuevo rápidamente cuidando que mi cabello no quedara en el desorden habitual. Cuando salí de la ducha escuche variados ruidos en la habitación por lo que rodee mi cuerpo con la toalla y abrí la puerta.  
>-¡Jasper!- chille al ver toda la pieza desordenada. Había sacado cada cajón y de ellos cada cosa que había. Buscaba desesperado algo, pero cuando le hablaba solo me miraba furioso. Lo último que vi después de tomar mi ropa para entrar al baño para vestirme fue a Jasper tomándose el cabello con fuerza cerrando los ojos.<br>Y no lo vi más…  
>Por lo menos hasta que vi su auto estacionado afuera de mi facultad. Quise ignorarlo, la actitud de la mañana había sido tan frustrante y no deje de pensar en eso todo el día, pero algo me empujo a subirme al auto y mirarlo. Mordí mi labio, nerviosa, quería que dijera algo, que me pidiera disculpas, pero nada sucedía, solo él conducía tomando el volante con furia, pero cierta travesura recorría sus ojos verdes que tanto me cautivaban. Mire hacia el frente cruzándome de brazos, no quería que esta situación siguiera, yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer; el tenía que hablar primero.<br>Suspire y me rendí. La voz de Jasper hacia que respirara cada día y no escucharla se me estaba volviendo una tortura.  
>-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté y Jasper no me respondió. Le mire suplicante, pero solo me encontraba con la decepción de no poder sacarle ni media palabra. No me di ni cuenta cuando paró en una comisaría, se estaciono mirando al frente. –Oye…- le dije tomando su atención.<br>-Vengo a denunciarte- me aclaro con un suspiro.  
>-¡¿Qué?- pregunté atónita.<br>-Me has robado, Alice- me dijo de repente.  
>-¡¿Qué?- casi grite, de nuevo. Él se veía enojadísimo y era por mi causa, ¿Qué había pasado?<br>-Que me robaste, por favor, no lo niegues más- dijo más enojado aun y una risa fingida salió por sus labios. La policía nos miraba por discutir en el auto y se debatían entre ayudar o no. Ellos se veían impacientes por mí.  
>-Yo no he hecho nada, Jasper- le confesé casi rogándole. Tenía la cara airada y sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría conmigo. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse cada vez, no entendía que sucedía y temblé cuando mis ojos ardieron, quería echarme a llorar.<br>-Por favor- comenzó a decir riendo irónico -, me has robado lo más importante que tenía-.  
>-No te entiendo- dije casi llorando poniéndome de brazos cruzados, miraba al frente y temblaba mi mandíbula porque estaba herida. Jasper se acercó lentamente a mí y me empezó a acunar en él. Tarareaba alguna melodía de pequeños y luego de suspirar:<br>-Sí, me has robado lo más importante que tenía- dijo enfatizando la última palabra. Me perdí en sus ojos ahora llenos de amor. –'Tenia' porque ahora lo más importante que tengo eres tú- terminó de hablar. Me mordí el labio por sus palabras tan dulces.  
>-Yo no he hecho nada- le dije acomodándome en mi vida entera.<br>-Sí, lo hiciste. Robaste- dijo de nuevo.  
>-Juro que no- replique algo más nerviosa, no quería que empezáramos a discutir de nuevo.<br>-Alice- dio un suspiro largo y me miró fijamente-, robaste desde el primer día que te vi… Robaste mi corazón, mis sueños, mis pensamientos… en fin, me robaste todo lo que tenía-. Quede shockeada en cuanto oí sus palabras. Sin dejarme decirle algo siguió hablando: -Y tan solo te quiero pedir una cosa… por favor, nunca me los devuelvas-.  
>-Jazz… no sabes cuánto te amo- le murmure antes de abalanzarme sobre él y dejándolo bajo de mí en el asiento del piloto. Jasper intento bajarme, pero después del beso que le di tan solo me tomo para apretarme más. –Jasper Hale, te amo- le repetí. Él sonreía feliz. En un segundo, me freno en seco.<br>-Alice- me llamo aun en la misma posición que antes. Lo mire divertida y él se veía claramente agitado. Apunto en la dirección del frente y me senté en el asiento del copiloto para mirar bien el gran anuncio que estaba en la parte de arriba de la comisaría. Trague pesado y mire cada letra de había en él… Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y pensé, en un momento, que todo esto era un sueño, un hermoso sueño.  
>-Mary Alice Brandon… ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?- preguntó Jasper replicando las palabras en el anuncio. Sin mirarlo aún, puse la mano sobre mi corazón, quería sentir el latido, pero no lo había… entonces ¿cómo podía sentir que me daría un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento?<br>-Sí, acepto- susurre mirando el aire que tenía en frente de mí. Jasper hizo un gesto afirmativo hacia los policías que se pusieron a aplaudir en alegría y gran escándalo.  
>Escuche un estruendo y salí del auto para ver el cielo. Eran fuegos artificiales de todo colores dándole la bienvenida a nuestra nueva existencia. Mi novio se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano para colocarme el anillo. Era dotado de una hermosura tan grande que dolía… ¿Este día comenzó mal? Pues, para mí, terminó en la más absoluta perfección<p>

Aclaro, el fic no es mio, es de mi amigo V.C de Puerto Rico (Alias Jasper xDDD)


End file.
